tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rai Kamiya
Appearance Spiky Red Hair, 6’0, Muscular Frame, slightly pale skin. Favors wearing casual street clothes (especially black hoodies), eyes that match his hair. He usually sports beanies and black fingerless gloves. He always wears a silver necklace he received from his mother, treasuring the item dearly. When working as a vigilante, Rai wears a black denim jacket, matching jeans, a bright green wig and a ghoul mask he received from Abdul. A triangular mask that covers his entire face, resembling a wide heater shield in shape. The outer rim of it is jet black while the rest of it is a metallic dark green. On the left chest area of the jacket, he painted a green Colorless symbol to show his affiliation with the faction. Personality Rai is a tough and cocky teenage ghoul hailing from the streets of New York. Given his background, Rai is quite social while remaining blunt and somewhat ill tempered. Rai enjoys a good fight but understands he’s still a rather weak ghoul, causing him to have a reasonable amount of caution. He dislikes having to kill people unless he views them completely evil, not even having done so yet. Preferring to feed off recently dead corpses from street violence and suicide rather than actually hunting down humans. He can come off as an asshole who speaks his mind and enjoys playfully dissing people, he likes being upfront with his thoughts and feelings. But he strongly dislikes the CCG and immoral ghouls such as members of Aogiri. Rai certainly has a kind heart and a desire to help his fellow ghouls and is more than willing to fight to protect them. That and his violent tendencies are his main drive for trying to become stronger and constantly train. Also because he wishes to serve Colorless well to prove his worth to them. As a rookie vigilante, he tries to refrain from his thuggish habits such as unnecessary fights and thievery. He's also decided to try trusting and interacting with humans as long they're not affiliated with the organization of genocidal bastards previously mentioned. Might as well understand them since he needs to work and interact with them more and it's his job to help protect them too. History Rai was a ghoul who was born and raised in New York City until a family tragedy convinced his father to move Rai and his older brother Ryuji to Japan when he was 14. The trio managed to survive for over a year before they were found by the CCG during a raid. Rai was separated from Ryuji in all the confusion, but their father Mikazuki had boldly held off the investigators to protect his boys in the carnage. It w and was forced to join a small crew of ghouls living outside of Tokyo. But after Aogiri's broadcast, all of Rai's companions decided to join the ghoul terrorist cell, much to his dismay. He ended up moving to Tokyo to see if he could find a better group of ghouls to survive with. Powers and Abilities Back home in New York, Rai was able to participate in boxing class. He uses these techniques to fight proficiently with his kagune. The Slugger boxing style suits Rai well as a koukaku ghoul, he values power over speed and relies on his ability to endure and block attacks. As one would expect, Rai specializes in close quarter combat. Combat: : Strengths:'''Rai sports an impressive capability of raw strength and durability, which suits him just fine since he enjoys close up brawls. : '''Weaknesses: He’s somewhat slow and has a hard time fighting from long range distances, his reflexes also leave something to be desired. Kagune Type: Koukaku Appearance: An emerald sledgehammer that completely covers his right hand while also coating the entire arm in a similar defensive shell. Strengths/Weaknesses: The kagune is quite durable and easy to wield while being heavy and it's spikes aren't that sharp Mechanics: Rai can leave a small number of spikes on the sides of the hammer on the rare occasion when he's attempting to murder his foe. The spikes are small, but can slightly enhance the damage done by the kagune. Threads Relationships Gallery File:Rai2.jpg Trivia *Rai enjoys rap music *As an American Ghoul, Rai is used to having to worry about the Ghoul Suppression Agency rather than the CCG. So he might confuse the two organizations or refer to a dove as an agent instead. *The Custom art was done by Avdol AKA CardistryWolf. (He draws that dank shit) Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Koukakus